Reagan Osado
Reagan Osado is an unofficial fancharacter Tasmanian Devil who appears in the youtube visual novel series Forest Adventure, prequel to a three season fanfiction series known as the Thorne Trilogy which feature many official Sonic characters as well as unofficial fancharacters. She is set to appear in upcoming visual novels A Midwinter Night's Nightmare, Shadow Wave and a third final VN which is currently untitled. (It's name may be based around the trilogy title) Personality Reagan's personality is developed mostly in Forest Adventure which mainly focuses on her development, which is crucial for part of the plot in the following Thorne Trilogy. Reagan Mainly focuses on herself and what she needs as she has learnt early on in life no one will help you for nothing and the world is selfish and cold. She is nearly always self-centered and lacks regard for others, and rather than being grateful for being alive she is spiteful, jealous and aggressive towards others. It is revealed why she acts this way in Forest Adventure and Shadow Wave. She often is impulsive and jumps into fights and accuses others without thinking, leading to guilt and shame later on, in which she often runs off. She has learnt to put herself first and isn't good with trusting others due to previous situations in her life. She is secretly very lonely and feels cut off from others, but her inability to trust or put others first leads to having no true friends. Her character was inspired by the character of Curley's Wife from the book Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. Reagan means impulsive or "like a king", which relates to her tomboy side, and how selfish and demanding she can be. Osado can mean reckless, bold, daring and courageous, as well as rude. It's Spanish. Appearance She has medium brown fur all over her body and a light tan muzzle that looks similar to Sonic's but slightly darker. At the sides of the muzzle but separate from the muzzle itself she has medium brown fuzz. She also has a large rounded ear, with the other ear being slightly more square, as if it was squished whilst the insides of her ears are pink. Her dark maroon hair goes just past her shoulder and is very messy and spiky, especially her front fringe. Her eyes are a dark blue colour. Reagan typically wears the colour blue and stripes are a theme. Her style is very much tomboyish. Her main outfit consists of a round neck, short sleeved striped teeshirt made of the same material you may use for a thin jumper. Near the bottom of the top, about a quarter of the tee-shirt is plain and not striped. Her pants are long with wide ends and come over the shoes slightly with stitching down the side. On her right leg (Our left) are two stripes vertically halfway between the thigh with two small objects attatched at the sides, although no one is sure what they are (rumoured to be bells). The only other thing to note are her trainers, with thick soles, one line across and another rectangular shape near the front of the shoe. In Forest Adventure, which is set a year in the past, her outfit is slightly different. She wears a short sleeve blue teeshit, and the sleeves have grey and blue stripes on them, whilst the neck is round. She wears plain grey jeans with a gold coloured zip. Her hair is also less spiky. Story So far not much is known about her backstory apart from what is seen in episode one of Forest Adventure which can be viewed in the insert below. More will be added as more of the Visual Novels come out later this year. From episode one it is evident she lives on the streets in an alley. She meets a grey cat named Midnight who wishes to become stronger. Reagan initially attacks her and tries to get her to leave the alley as she doesn't wish to spend time around others. Midnight is pushed off balance and falls over, but then becomes aggressive and pushes her into a wall. Reagan panics for a moment, then realising her weakness, pushes her off balance again and declares her weak. They attempt to share the alley in peace and sit in silence back to back, until a fiddler comes along claiming Reagan knows how she could help her (Having read the authors notes already which state this and was meant to be another narrator who accidently was thrown into the storyline by unknown means). Reagan is reluctant to help anyone but after much begging, agrees to show her the way to an old "friend" who she remembered dealt with the occult and potions who she claims could be of help-that is, for a price. It is not yet known, but will be revealed later, how she knows this person. It takes hours to arrive at Blackthorne Woods in the Kingdom of Carcius and on the way Midnight claims they are lost several times and Reagan refuses to admit it. Reagan responds angrily by telling her she knows the way as she has a very strong sense of smell and faintly remembers the scent of rare flowers around that area. Even after claiming this, it's only several hours later, after returning to the same spot again, they find a hut in the woods where Reagan, after much irritation about Midnight's constant questioning of Reagan's sense of direction, exclaims loudly that they've found it. The episode ends here thus far. Category:Females Category:Tasmanian Devils